fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warrior Angel Guild
Warrior Angel Guild (ワリアー エンジェル Wariaa Enjeru): is a powerful guild located in the Kingdom of Fiore. It has been around for the past several decades and still remains as beautiful as it has ever been. Its power is not to be underestimated as it is home to many extraordinary wizards making it one of the strongest guilds in the country. Location Warrior Angel is situated in the Kingdom of Fiore where its located in the city of Deltra where it is the only guild in the city. The guild is located just outside the city in the middle of a beautiful meadow just a short distance away, after you enter the city there's a path way on the middle east side that leads to the guild from the city. Building The guild building is a large 2 story mansion with a huge front yard full of flowers and a gorgeous water fountain in the middle with well decorated tile stones through it so the member or visitors can enjoy the beauty of the front entrance of the guild hall, the guild mates can go out there i gaze at its beauty to relax and enjoy the peace and while talking to others. Inside the guilds front door entrance is the guild hall where the members meet to get jobs, eat and drink, and chat among the other guild mates. The guild hall has dozens of tables and chairs for the members to sit at and has more then enough so that there will hardly be a time when all the seats are full. In the very back of the hall is the guild masters chair, which is built into the wall, from there the master can sit and watch over all his guild wizard and enjoy the happiness they all share. The job request bored is located on the left side of the entrance room where it covers up the entire wall and is always filled with request fliers. Between the masters chair is two, carve stone stair cases that are symmetrical of each other that curves outwards as it leads to the second story floor The guild is equipped with its very own bar that is located to the left of the entrance which has its very own room without having a wall and door at the entrance of the room allowing the members to walk in freely. The design was built like a miniature restaurant bar with tables and rotating chairs. The bar has its own kitchen with the bar stand in front of it and the whisky shelf between the stand and the kitchen keeping anyone from seeing the kitchen. The members can choose to live in the mansion which has plenty of rooms for everyone to sleep in for free of charge but some would have a roommate to live with or they can choose to rent an expensive apartment in the city, most of them chose to live at the guild hall while the others others own their houses or apartments in the city. The guild hall has plenty of rooms for every member and has yet to have a problem with there not being enough rooms, the room are big enough to share with a roommate without feeling invaded of privacy. The mansion has many rooms located all around the two floors of the guild hall. The guild has a large room in the first floor where the guilds library is at. Its a huge, well decorated room where they store all their data, spell books, history books and hole bunch of other types of books. There are multiple tables in the middle of the room that can fit six people on one table, they can head over to that table and begin reading or do research. At night when the room is dark there are lanterns attach to the book shelves with light lacrima's built inside that glows brightly in the dark when, it automatically lights up when someone walks in, the lacrima shines a light green glow and bright enough to light up the entire room so the people in the room can see clearly. Not many people enter this room so its always quiet and empty the only person who is always in there is the librarian Emi Violet. In the back of the mansion is a giant meadow of grass surrounded by a forest with an arena built just outside the back entrance of the building for the members to fight on, this was built so that the members can sort out their rampaging needs against each other and not destroy any of the valuables inside in the process, however this rule doesn't work well with the member since an all-out-brawl always happen inside the building. Although the whole meadow is considered the battle field the battle starts at the arena. DormRoom2-1 zps2b06289b.jpg|Room Design Homra Bar Interior.png|Bar 3.3 Library.png|Library Job Request Board The Job Request Board is located on the right side of the entrance room. The board is well decorated and covers partial of the entire wall and has flyers all over it. Some of the job requests are minor jobs that requires a wizard to help citizens all over the city with chores, assistance or helping find lost animals but require a minimum amount of payment, while others are big time jobs where the wizards go and travel the country and visit different places for a large payment. The jobs they request can be from assisting a citizen in the city to slaying giant monsters. There are roughly around 100 job requests or more on the board for each wizard to take. S Class Quest Board The S Class Quests are located on the second floor in the middle of the guild hall just above the main room. The room is allowed for only S Class Wizard to enter, everyone else is strictly prohibited from entering the room. The room itself is a mystery but the jobs there are said be so dangerous that one wrong move could be your last, however unlike the job requests down stairs the S Class Quests grant the wizards who take it a higher reward which are over 1 million jewels. Zora Halo and Atom Longside are the only wizards in the entire guild who are allowed to take the S Class Quests. Everyone who have been given the title S Class Candidates are powerful enough to take on these S Class Quests but are forbidden to do so for Guild Master Tristan Scalibur fears they are not ready until they've proven themselves to pass the S Class Trial. Unlike the jobs down stairs there are not as many as there are down stairs, there are usually up to 5-10 number of flyers on board. History Rules The guild comes with special rules that every member must follow if any member fails to follow these rules will be banned from the guild without exception. Guild Rules All guild members must use their magic powers to fight evil and to protect those who can not protect themselves. We must be a vision of hope for them to look up to should things happen. Most members joined the guild solely for that purpose such as Ren Kurushimi. All members must fight their battles in one on one doing so will teach the members how to fend for themselves without the support from an ally. A member must not intervene in a fight unless they are absolutely sure the guild member fighting is unable to continue, should they intervene in fight any sooner will show disrespect to the guild member fighting and prove that the one who intervene does not acknowledge the member fighting as a true warrior wizard. Disobeying this rule does not require being kicked out of the guild. This rule was made when Tristan Scalibur became guild master in order to strengthen the members and teach them not only to fight as a team but also to fight individually as well. All members who argue and wish to fight within the guild must be brought to the arena where they cannot cause any damage to the guild hall or members. Should either S Class Wizards get into a fight they are to do it outside for they to powerful for the arena in the guild hall. Disobeying this rule does not require being kicked out of the guild but will anger the master and will punish them by cleaning and paying for every damage they caused. When the master isn't in the room or is off at guild master meetings some fights usually occur outside the arena which often leads to an all out brawl with every member in the guild involved. No member should ever use their magic powers at an ally to purposely do harm to them. Doing so will force Master Tristan to draw his sword at those who would dare do so and will be brought down by him personally and will be banned right on the spot. This is in order to keep peace in the guild and preserve trust between each member. Leaving Warrior Angel Whenever a Mage wishes to leave Warrior Angel, they are free to do so, however they are expected to follow three rules: # # # Strength The guild is home to many powerful wizards, all of which are talented of their own rights, they each have incredible power and combined they make the most powerful guild in the country. However they are all very destructive not only to the guild but to the cities their jobs take them even the calm members. The sparing arena is where the members train to get stronger by fighting each they all have a thirst for fighting and getting stronger. During jobs weather its chasing criminals or some other job the members manage to complete it with ease, after several damages to the cities just to complete it, this makes them at odds with the Magic Council, making them think the guild members might be a threat to magic world, however despite the destruction, the good deeds they've done is whats preventing the council from arresting them all but thats not stopping them from threatening to disband the guild. Guild Master The guild masters are the greatest in the guild and the only ones who are able to control these powerful groups of wizards. The masters are considered the wisest since master Tristan was able to find out the secrets of almost all the new members just after they've been in the guild for a short time. The masters declares the rules and the rules must be followed. The 3 masters of the guild are so powerful that their the only ones that are capable of using The 3 Legendary Angel Spells, '''although Tristan was only able to learn one but that one spell is enough to make everyone terrified which is partly the reason they all respect and cherish their master. '''S Class The two remaining S Class members are two of the most powerful members in the guild. They are the members that manged to passed the promotion trail and have been awarded S Class. Their strength and power are overwhelming that they could cause mass destruction when ever they wish. They are in charge of the guild when the master is out. The only two known S Class wizards in the guild are Zora Halo and Atom Longside with Zora being the strongest member in the guild however despite their constant battles their strength and power are completely equal that a winner has never been determined. Potential S Class Candidates The Potential S Class Candidates are regular mages who have the highest chances of becoming an S Class wizard. Their skills rivals that of an S Class but for one reason or another were unable to pass the trial or haven't gotten the chance. In the guild there are a total of 8 members who are potential candidates. The Candidates are the last line of leadership of the guild if the S Class wizards and the master are all out of commission or are unreachable. Although there are only 8 candidates it is very rare for all 8 of them to appear at the guild all at once. The only known candidates are Suzika Kamino, Zanto Shima and Esca Merle the rest are out on challenging jobs. Mages Although they dont have a specific rank, every wizard in the guild are all powerful in their own right and every wizard are capable of causing massive destruction to the town in their battles. Special Events S Class Promotion Trial The Class Promotion Trial takes place every few years, Master Tristan choses his eight candidates and test them to see if they have what it takes to become S Class. Although what happens in the trial is unknown, the test changes each time but it was said each trial was so challenging to only 2 have been able to pass it and have become S Class. According to Zanto the trials can only end with one member passing it but it could end without a single member being able to pass. Magic Talent Show Once a year Deltra City holds a special event that the members of the guild participates in. Its a talent show where all the members who are currently in the city get on stage and show off their magic in a beautiful way that amazes the crowd. Some members can either pair up with others or they can participate on their own. The hole event was meant to amaze the crowd but the mayor makes it a competition and judges them based on how excellent their performance was and awards the top 3 for a congratulation on giving an amazing performance, the 1st place winner get a prize of 1,000,000 jewels, 2nd gets 500,000 and 3rd place gets 50,000. The event is famous to not just everyone in the city but for many others in the surrounding area, even the members are excited to participate in the event. Members The members of the Warrior Angel Guild are proud wizards who train to be the strongest member of the guild and to do that they fight each other constantly in the battle arena while the others just watch and enjoy, although lots of fight happen around the guild the master comes in and orders them to fight it out in the arena, After they fight and a winner is made or ends in a draw they make it up and become friends again. The guild will find any reason to throw a party and have fun, in which case it will be loud and fun that even the citizens in the city can hear them. Some fights will happen while during the parties. Since the guild members aim to be the strongest they prefer to fight in a one on one battle either against each other or against an enemy, if they have no choice then they will work with each other to fight and they would fight as a perfect team no matter what The strongest wizards in the guild are Zora Halo and Atom Longside. Zora is always being challenged by Atom to fight and for each time they fought there has never been a clear winner. Allies & Alliances Warrior Angel has made friends with lots of guilds throughout the years, however there are some that they became close friends and became allies, every member in the guild are willing to give their lives to protect their allies and support them however they need it. The guild has also joined an alliance and will do anything to support them. [[Koma Inu|'Koma Inu']] [[Toveri Alliance|'Toveri Alliance']] Spells Warrior Angel has 3 legendary and powerful magic spells associated with the guild, these spells can only be used by members of the guild. So far only the guild masters can use them Angel Sword Angel Shine Angel Judgment Weapons In this guild a sword was given to the first master when the guild was created, the sword is a very powerful sword and requires powerful magic energy just to wield it therefore only the master can wield it without trouble, the sword is passed down from master to master and will remain that way as long as the guild exist [[Heleos Blade|'Heleos Blade']]': ' Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guilds Category:Warrior Angel Guild